WWE: Animated History!
by toonwriter
Summary: Check out WWE Animated's History, year by year, event by event, rivalry by rivalry! Check out some of Animated's historic moments! The Current Series: The Attitude Era! 1998 is up!
1. 1998

A/N: Remember when I said that Animated's History from Chapter 27 onward was going to be the real history? Well this will also help you guys (and me) as well! You'll learn Animated's history! And first up: The Attitude Era! Let's learn how it started for The Animated Division, starting in 1998!

* * *

"1998…

The year that started a revolution…

The year that began a major revolutionary movement…

The year that captured a nation and changed the profession…

That year…

Was the start…

Of the Attitude Era!"

Bugs Bunny appeared with Daffy Duck.

"Many fans have said that The Attitude Era was the best era of wrestling on television. Stone Cold rose to power, The Rock electrified millions, DX told us to suck it, Vince McMahon established himself as the boss, Chris Jericho "saved us" for the first time, Triple H began The Game, Mick Foley embraced Mankind, The Undertaker led a Ministry, Kane burned into our memories, and wrestling took us to the extreme." Daffy said.

"But what of the cartoons? The Video game characters? The Comic Strip kids? The Anime stars? How did the era affect them?" Bugs said as he pulled up a chair in front of the big screen.

"We'll be having an in-depth look at how The Attitude Era shaped The Animation Division, and the major stars of the day." Bugs said.

"Let's start our investigation on January 18, 1998: The Royal Rumble." Daffy said, pressing the button on the remote.

"Wait, Daff! We can't just put them in that world immediately! We gotta tell them a few things first so they'll understand!" Bugs said.

"One step ahead of you, Bugsy…" Daffy assured, "This is The Mini-Tron 2000! This player is SPECIFICALLY built to give us more insight on WWE things if we need it!"

Bugs was amazed at what Daffy had told him. "Well whattya know…Daff, you've outdone yourself…"

Daffy chuckled a bit, "I know…don't flatter me" Daffy said happily. The duck pressed the "play" button, taking us on our educational journey.

A voice over took over the talking for now.

JANUARY 18, 1998

_Yusuke getting up as Dettweiler raises himself up with the help of the ropes. The Spirit Detective ran for a groggy TJ…_

…_BUT TJ PULLED THE ROPES DOWN, AND YUSUKE FLEW OVER THE ROPES! TJ WON! TJ WON!_

_The bell rings as the schoolyard boy cheers in the ring as the fans lovingly pop the loudest they've ever had! Goofy exclaims to the crowd…_

"_Here is your winner of The 1998 Royal Rumble...TJ DETTWEILLER!"_

"_TJ IS GOING TO WRESTLEMANIA FOURTEEN! THIS IS A GREAT DAY IN WRESTLING!" Bugs cheered._

"_WELL HE DESERVES IT, I GUESS! BUT THIS CROWD IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!" Daffy agreed._

*Pause*

Bugs paused the video, confusing Daffy.

"What?" Daffy asked.

"It's not explaining anything." Bugs said. "It's given us no background on TJ Dettweiller-"

"**TJ DETTWEILLER."**

Bugs jumped out of his chair as The Mini-Tron 2000 began speaking. The monitor began pulling up several facts about TJ, which amazed the rabbit. Daffy shifted his eyebrows while Bugs got back in his chair. "Whatever, Doc." Bugs said. "Well, I'll take over this TV's explaining."

"No need to, rabbit!" Daffy said. "We got exclusive interviews from different Attitude Era icons for our division installed on the monitor! All we have to do is watch!" Bugs frowned as he slumped back into his chair.

"Joy." He said, resuming the video.

*Play*

"TJ Dettweiller…he is a kid who deserves a lot of mentioning here." Tai said. "He got us to this point."

_**TJ Dettweiller**_

_**From: Recess**_

_**Billed from- N/A**_

_**Finishers- Sugar Rush (Knee Smash), The Dett Collector (Jumping Complete Shot) Cutter**_

_**Accomplishments- Toon Champion, Toon Intercontinental Champion, Toon European Champion, Toon Tag Team Champion, Toon Hardcore Champion, Royal Rumble 1998**_

"In order to know about TJ, you gotta go back to 1997, his debut." Gohan said. "He was like Stone Cold's Brother. But where Steve Austin relied on shock value and violence, TJ used humorous pranks and insults."

_Vince, tired of the night, walked over to his limo. However, when he looked up, his limo had graffiti that said…_

"_Vince sucks eggs…"_

_McMahon screamed at the top of his lungs as TJ, around the corner, chuckles to himself._

…

"_DETTWEILLER! GET OUT HERE!" McMahon screamed. No one came out as Stone Cold and Vince stood in the ring. Suddenly, a video of Vince McMahon appeared on the Titantron. Vince looked at the screen as the video began talking._

"_I am Vincent Kennedy McMahon, and I would like to announce…that I have a fat, saggy butt. I suck eggs, and I enjoy the fine taste of *COCK-A-DOODLE DOO!*. I enjoy men licking over me, and I wish that I was as fun and cool as Stone Cold and TJ."_

_Backstage, it showed that the video was a recording from a press conference, and TJ (With the help of Gretchen's voice modifier) was doing a voice-over of the video._

"_I hope you enjoy my stupidity as I list off my favorite things: Men, Lifetime, yaoi, poop, licking myself, pleasuring myself, my saggy wife, pretending I'm actually important…"_

"Vince had a fit whenever TJ appeared hahaha…" Gary said, "But the fans loved him. He and Stone Cold were the rebels that the fans loved. So when he won The Rumble, he was on the fast track to winning The Title and gaining the fans undying love. But one person hated that, The Toon Champion Super Mario."

**Mario**

**From- The Mario Series**

**Billed from- Brooklyn, now residing in The Mushroom Kingdom**

**Finisher- Super Mario Splash**

**Accomplishments- 3x Toon Championship, 2x WCW Cartoon World Championship, 2x Toon Intercontinental Championship, 1x WCW Cartoon United States Championship, 3x Toon Tag Team Championship (2x with Luigi, 1x with Zelda), 1x WCW Cartoon Tag Team Championship, 1x Toon European Championship, 1x WCW Cartoon Television Championship, 1****st**** Fiction Wrestler to win The Grand Slam in both WWE & WCW.**

"Mario came back in 1996 with this mightier than thou attitude, all because he was '64-bit' now." Brock said. "He basically betrayed the fans and began calling himself 'Super Mario'."

Mario won The Toon World Championship after screwing over Goku in a match due to Luigi running interference. Mario and Bret Hart ran parallels, with Mario leading a stable that included Luigi, Peach, and Toad. TJ and Mario had never faced off before, but their collision on the edition of Raw is War after The Rumble would speak volumes of what TJ would fight for and for what The Attitude Era meant for Animated.

"_I see what you're doing kid! You're all trying to push US out! That's right! The originals! We led this company to greatness! You kids need to learn your place!"_

"_NO!" TJ was tired of listening to Mario, and began speaking his mind! "I'm tired of it! You see, I think it's time…for a revolution! We younger stars are being pushed out of the picture because people like YOU don't want to step down! I've worked my butt off for a while now, trying to get a shot. But people like you, or Yusuke, or even Goku are placed over me and the other rookies! Ash deserves a shot…but he gets passed over. Derek deserves a shot…but he doesn't get it… Well I've won The Royal Rumble, and I DESERVE THIS SHOT AT THE BELT! SO YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO ACCEPT THIS NEW ERA OF WRESTLING, OR GET ROLLED OVER BY THE CHANGE!"_

"_KID! You had best watch your mouth! Your mouth can get you into a lot of-"_

_Mario was cut off by a right hand from TJ, and the a CUTTER!_

"_OH MY!" JR yelled. "TJ JUST LAID OUT THE WORLD CHAMPION!"_

"_TJ JUST SENT A STATEMENT TO THE CHAMPION! NO MORE OVER-LOOKING HIS GENERATION!" Bugs yelled out._

"TJ represented us in that match." Ash said. "This was basically a rivalry between The Old Guard, the people who debuted during The Golden Age and didn't want to let go, and The New Generation, us younger guys who debuted in The New Generation and never got a shot."

"That's basically what The Attitude Era was to us." Gary said. "To the non-fiction stars, it was a start of new edginess. To us, it began an era of new awareness of the young guys. People like Goku, Mario, Sonic, Vegeta, Link, and others would slowly drop from the scene as the new people were pushed up into the scene."

Mario and TJ would do many things to each other. TJ's friends were kidnapped, Mario had a large shipment of "Super Mario 64" games dropped into the ocean, TJ injured for two weeks almost missing Mania, and Mushroom Castle vandalized. Finally, at Mania, it happened…

"_Mario about to dive off for The Super Mario Splash…" Bugs said solemnly as Mario steadied himself. The Gaming Icon dove off…_

…_But TJ moved out of the way! Mario stumbled up…_

…_INTO A CUTTER! TJ pins The Champ!_

_1…_

_2…_

_3!_

_The crowd is on their feet as TJ lifted his Title in the air. Goofy announces the result with glee._

"_Here is your winner; and NEW World Wrestling Federation Toon Champion; TJ DETTWEILLER!"_

"_AND THIS CROWD IS ON THEIR FEET!" Bugs cheered. "TJ DETTWEILLER HAS DEFEATED SUPER MARIO! TJ DETTWEILLER IS TOON CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!"_

"_OH NOOO! SUPER MARIO! OH NO, HOW'S THE CHAIRMAN GOING TO REACT TO BOTH AUSTIN AND DETWEILLER WINNING THE WORLD TITLES?" Daffy said._

Mario would leave for WCW right afterwards, and The Champ TJ would reign as the Champion in a new era.

1998 was a great year for The Animation Division, as TJ defended his Title against the first person he thought he would defend it against-Ash Ketchum. Ketchum had been in a Title match before against Super Mario, but this match was a match between friends. It took place on The Raw after Mania XIV, with TJ and Ash putting on a great match. TJ would win, but he'd get a challenge with Vince and his gaggle of opponents. Derek (Bobby's World), Cyclops (X-Men), his own friend Vince (Recess), Wolfgang, Captain Planet, and even Superman.

TJ would continue to irk the McMahon, planting stink bombs in his office, lighting fireworks and bottle rockets in his car, and even the infamous burying scene. After The Buried Alive Match between he had with Captain Planet at King of the Ring 1998, Vince McMahon would encounter TJ, who pushed McMahon in the pit where Planet was.

_TJ maneuvers the digger over to the hole…_

…_AND BEGINS BURYING THE BOSS! Mr. McMahon, under tons of sand, is not visible as TJ raises his Title in the air._

"_TJ IS A MENACE! HE'S A CRIMINAL! HE SHOULD BE FIRED AND ARRESTED!" Daffy screamed._

"_AND TJ IS STILL CHAMPION! MCMAHON CAN'T FIND ANYONE TO DEFEAT TJ!" Bugs said._

On August 3rd, Linus Van Pelt debuted, but not as a wrestler, but as a visitor. He would encounter Kane, and the two fought on August 10th. Linus, with Charlie Brown and Lucy's help, would defeat Kane.

**Linus Van Pelt**

**From- Peanuts**

**Billed From- Birchwood, Minnesota**

**Finishers- Security Snap (Snap Neckbreaker), Security Lock (Modified Tazzmission), L-Swing (Running Moonlight Drive)**

**Accomplishments- 1x Toon World Championship, 1x Toon Championship, 1x Toon Intercontinental Championship, 1x Toon Tag Team Championship (with Henry Wong), 2x European Championship, only person to hold The Triple Crown all at the same time**

"TJ and Linus was a pretty good rivalry" Gary said. "Linus went heel, teaming with Mr. McMahon in order to take out TJ."

"_I am a comics and television LEGEND!" Linus said, walking back and forth as TJ looks bored. "I was entertaining people on TV before your creator could WALK! I'm a known figure! I can find one-thousand ways to take a person out with a BLANKET! What can YOU do?"_

"_Well…just this."_

_TJ delivers The Cutter to Linus! Mr. McMahon looks on from the ramp, stunned, as TJ looks down on the Number One Contender._

TJ and Linus fought each other at Summerslam in a Falls Count Anywhere Match, which Linus was dangerously close to winning.

_Linus, with a bloodied TJ chained to the post, knees The Champ's face into the post._

…

_Linus lifts TJ up as he gets in his face. He yells "What kind of smart aleck comment you have now?"…and gets a CUTTER! TJ, barely able to pull his body over to Linus, who flew a few inches from him, stretches his body in order to get over to Linus. The Champ is almost there…and gets a finger on Linus! And that's enough for the referee!_

_1…_

_2…_

_3!_

TJ and Linus would fight at Breakdown: In Your House in a Steel Cage Match, which TJ would win as well. Linus would stop working for Mr. McMahon in his mission to rid the company of TJ, but the animosity between Linus and TJ would stick there.

"Those two were the top rivals in the early parts of the era." Gohan said. "They fought four times for The Title in those times, including two matches on two RAWs. The rivalry was pretty cool to watch."

TJ would reign from March 28-October 18 at Judgement Day: In Your House. Vince McMahon would finally win the war. That night, not only did he fire Austin, his chosen opponent for TJ, Gary Oak, dethroned The Champion. Gary would reign through the rest of 1998, defending against Ash Ketchum, Action Man, and Tim Drake. But TJ wouldn't give up with his Title hunt.

In the Intercontinental realm, Champion Tim Drake would run with his Title through Wrestlemania, retaining it against The Joker.

**Tim Drake**

**From- The Batman Series**

**Billed from- Gotham City**

**Finisher- Robin's Flight (Flying Headbutt)**

**Accomplishments- 1x Toon World Champion, 2x Toon Tag Team Champion (1x with Batman, 1x with Terry McGuiness) 1x Toon Intercontinental Champion, 1x Toon European Champion**

Tim would lose later on the April 27th edition of RAW is WAR to Solomon Grundy (Batman). Grundy, a dominant Champion, would steamroll through competition such as Brock, Charlie Brown, Ash, Gerald (Hey Arnold), Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin), and Max Goof.

**Solomon Grundy**

**From- The Batman Series**

**Billed from- Gotham City**

**Finisher- Nursery Crime (Diving Elbow to the heart), Chokebomb**

**Accomplishments- 1x Toon Intercontinental Champion, 1x Toon Tag Team Champion (with Bizarro as The Outcasts)**

Grundy reigned from April 27th to August 30th, where Ash defeated Grundy in a magnificent Hardcore Match. One memorable moment was Ash literally smashing a steel chair over the head of Grundy, who would still be standing and would spear Ash into the turnbuckle, denting it. But in the end…

"_Ketchum defeated the undefeated Grundy! Ash is the NEW Intercontinental Champion!" Bugs Bunny elated._

"Proud moment of my career, of course." Ash said. "The crowd really got behind me, and it was a stepping stone for me into the main event."

Ash reigned from August 30th to September 14th on RAW, when Ash and Matt Ishida (Digimon) fought for both Intercontinental and European Championships. Both would fight in a hard match, but Matt would win The Title and become The first Toon Eurocontinental Champion. This began the famous Pokemon-Digimon rivalry.

**Matt Ishida**

**From- Digimon Adventure (Season 1)**

**Billed from- Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan**

**Finisher- Guitar Suplex (Side Suplex Powerslam)**

**Accomplishments- 1x Toon World Champion, 1x Toon Champion, 2x Toon Intercontinental Champion, 4x Toon Tag Team Champion (3x with Tai Kamiya, 1x with TK), 2x Toon European Champion, 1x Toon Hardcore Champion, 1999 King of the Ring, 1****st**** Toon Eurocontinental Champion**

The Toon European Championship started its year with Champion Johnny Bravo. He would reign from October 20th, 1997 to February 16th, 1998 when Brock would defeat him on a Presidents Day edition of RAW. Brock would reign from February 16th to June 22nd when he was defeated by Wolfgang. Wolfgang reigned from June 22nd to August 3rd, when Brock would win it back. Brock reigned from August 3rd to August 10th when Bully Edmund (Hey Arnold) defeated him. Edmund reigned from Auguest 10th to August 30th when Matt Ishida defeated him. Matt became Eurocontinental Champion when he defeated Ash for The Intercontinental Champion. Matt would hold both until December 28th, when James (Pokemon) defeated him due to interference form Jessie.

Tag Team news had The World's Greatest Team Superman and Batman, who won The Titles on October 20th 1997, losing to at Wrestlemania XIV to another new generation team Ash & Brock. The Poke-duo reigned from March 28th to June 28th when Roger & Derek defeated them.

"_If this damn Tag Division were anything like us, we'd actually be excited to face some of these jokes." Derek said._

The tag team, cocky and brash, would fight with the legend team of Vegeta and Goku.

"_Hey! DEREK AND ROGER!"_

_Derek and Roger looked at Goku as he spoke._

"_How about at Summerslam, you two defend your Titles against me…AND VEGETA!"_

"_VEGETA?" Bugs said. "Goku and Vegeta as a Tag Team?"_

"_THAT'S the biggest strange bedfellows team ever!" Daffy exclaimed._

This rivalry culminated in Vegeta and Goku winning The Titles at Summerslam. The reign of V & G went from August 30th to September 7th, when Derek and Roger cheated to regain The Titles. Derek and Roger would reign from September 7th to October 12th, when Gerald & Arnold would win The Titles. The Team of A & G would go into the next year as Champions. The team was one of the successful ones during The Attitude Era.

The Hardcore Title, before The 24/7 rules of 2000, went through several holders. Superboy (Teen Titans) held it from October 27th 1997 to February 9th 1998, when Bizzaro would defeat him. After Bizarro lost the Title in a Battle Royal at Unforgiven: In Your House, another Champion would reign surpreme…Crash Bandicoot.

**Crash Bandicoot**

**From- Crash Bandicoot Series**

**Billed from- Wumpa Island**

**Finisher- Crash Landing (Swanton Bomb)**

**Accomplishments- 1x Toon Intercontinental Champion, 8x Toon Hardcore Champion (The most reigns), 1x Toon Tag Team Champion (with Conker as Bad to the Fur)**

"One of THE most hardcore people in this industry." Brock said. "You couldn't find ANYONE more crazy outside of ECW."

Crash would capture The Title and reign from from April 26th to August 30th, when Curtis (Curtis. It's a comic strip.) defeated him. Crash, however, would defeat Curtis the next night on RAW is WAR. Crash would reign again from August 31st to October 27th, when Izzy from Digimon would inexplicably defeat The Hardcore Marsupial.

_Crash readied himself on the turnbuckle…_

"_Crash is about to KILL Izzy!" Bugs screamed. "MOVE OUT, DUCK!"_

_Daffy and Bugs manage to run away as Crash dives off…_

…_BUT IZZY MOVES OUT OF THE WAY!_

…

_1…_

_2…_

_3!_

"_IZZY JUST BEAT CRASH BANDICOOT! THE DIGI-ROOKIE JUST BEAT THE HARDCORE CHAMPION! HE IS THE HARDCORE CHAMPION NOW!" Bugs screamed. Izzy stumbled up as Mimi grabbed The Hardcore Title and handed it to Izzy._

Crash, not taking the loss lightly, silently challenged Izzy to a Falls Count Anywhere Match at the next RAW, but Izzy would manage to hold on to his Title that night due to Matt's interference. The next week, Crash challenged Izzy, but Tai would interfere. Izzy would manage to pull off the same schtick for every defense he had, until November 15th at The Survivor Series, as Izzy had Matt and Tai attack Crash.

_Tai holds Crash as both Izzy and Matt pound into Crash's stomach. Crash, down and out, was nearly out of it. Izzy bounces off of the ropes, and takes Crash down with a Clothesline. Matt lifts Crash up, and takes him down with The Guitar Suplex. Tai then locks in The Digital Lock as Crash is nearly passed out._

"_This is ridiculous! The lengths these Digidestineds will go to keep their Titles!" Bugs said._

"_It's how we do it in The WW(E). This is how the wrestlers roll-HUH?" Daffy was interrupted…_

…_BY ASH AND BROCK RUNNING INTO THE RING!_

"_THE POKEMON TRAINERS ARE HERE! THEY'RE HERE!" Bugs exclaimed._

"_AND IT LOOKS LIKE ASH AND TAI ARE STARING EACH OTHER DOWN!" Daffy said._

_Tai lets the lock go as the two main characters go face to face with each other. Ash lets loose with a barrage of punches, and Superkicks Tai out the ring! Brock Dropkicks Matt out of the ring as well! Then, the two trainers turn to Izzy. The crowd is in an uproar as the techno-geek backs up. Izzy backs up farther INTO A CHAIR SHOT FROM CRASH! Crash then runs to the turnbuckle and climbs it! He stands up high. Crash flips off…and LANDS The Crash Landing! He hooks Izzy's legs!_

_1…_

_2…_

_3!_

_The bell rings as Tai and Matt writhe in pain and Crash lifts his regained Title high in the air._

"_Here is your winner; and NEW Toon Hardcore Champion; Crash Bandicoot!" Goofy exclaimed._

…

"_I think Pokemon just met Digimon…and I think they they're REALLY not fond of each other…" Daffy just commented as Izzy, Matt, and especially Tai stare off with Brock and especially Ash from the ramp._

Crash reigned from November 15th to the next year.

In Women's Championship news, Champion Sailor Moon faced off against Misty in the third of their many encounters. Sailor had reigned from September 29th to Wrestlemania XIV, when Misty defeated Sailor in an "Ironwomen" Match. Misty reigned from March 28th to Summerslam August 30th, when Sailor would win The Title back in the first Falls Count Anywhere Match for Divas. To say it wasn't brutal is a lie…

_CHAIR SHOT! Sailor lays Misty out with the chair before dragging her body to the ring._

…

"_DON'T DO IT, MISTY!" Bugs screamed._

_Misty pays no heed to Bugs's warning and dives off…_

…_And lands a HUGE ELBOW TO SAILOR, PUTTING HER THROUGH THE SPANISH ANNOUNCE TABLE!_

"_THIS CHICK IS CRAZY!" Bugs screamed. "THEY'RE BOTH CRAZY!"_

"_BUGS, THIS ISN'T CRAZY!" Daffy exclaimed. "IT'S FULL ON PSYCHOTIC BEHAVIOR!"_

Misty would win her Title back from that elbow, and reign as Champion from August 30th to December 21st when Misty would lose to Helga Pataki. Helga reigned into the next year of 1999, another hot bed for The Attitude Era.

Other rivalries of note are Wolfgang vs. Gohan, which came about when the disrespectful Bully made of The Z Fighters. Gohan and Wolfgang fought at Summerslam, where Wolfgang would defeat Gohan. At Breakdown, Gohan would defeat Wolfgang in a West City Street Fight. Superman & Batman vs. Lex Luther & The Joker was also revived when Lex and Joker cost the two their Tag Title Rematch. Lex & Joker would actually defeat The Greatest Team at Unforgiven when Superman misread a tag and got himself sprayed with kryptonite mace and pinned by Lex. Batman went over to Superman, who socked the detective in the face. On the next RAW, Superman said this.

"_I'm TIRED of this 'New Era'. I was a WORLD CHAMPION dammit! I DESERVE MORE THAN SOME CRAP WORLD TITLE OR PISS POOR MINOR TAG TEAM MATCH ON THE UNDERCARD! I'M THE DAMN MAIN EVENT!" The Kryptonian said to interviewer Lois Lane. "Lois, you KNOW I'm Championship material! YOU KNOW, RIGHT?"_

_Lois was too scared to say anything, but BATMAN interfered and socked Superman in the face! Batman and Superman became embroiled in a brawl that saw an army of security guards separate them._

"I was genuinely afraid of Superman back then." Brock said. "I wouldn't want him on my tail. Aaaand I may've hit on Lois at some point…"

"_Brock, how are you doing after retaining your Tag Team Titles?" Lois asked. Brock gave her a sly look._

"_I'm good. But say…I'm sure that you'd want to see personally as to how I feel, wouldn't you?" Brock said in a sly tone, but he was susceptible to the smash of a mallet from Misty behind him._

"_I'm sorry, Lois. Brock, come…" Misty dragged Brock from the scene, drooling and dazed._

Batman and Superman feuded, with Superman practically destroying Robin (Tim Drake) in a match that saw Superman practically destroy The Boy Wonder. Batman would come out, but it was too late.

_Superman laughs maniacally as Batman and Batgirl kneel down and holds their trusty ward in their arms._

Superman and Batman would fight until Summerslam, when Superman broke Batman's back Bane style and defeated him in a Hardcore Match. Batman was essentially done, and Superman would later join Mr. McMahon's Corporation…but that story's for next time…

1998…the year that started it all for the Animation Division. The Golden Age's last vestiges were brought down as The New Era began to take place.

"I look at it like the dinosaurs." Gohan said. "They were dominant for years. Then the proverbial meteor or TJ in this case, comes in and takes down the establishment. And now we have us."

Next Time…1999…The Height of Attitude…

* * *

A/N: I'm excited for this! Now I won't have a set schedule for this, so the next part will come whenever. But I'll update it for sure!

And tell me other aspects of Animated history you want to hear about after I finish The Attitude Era Series!

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	2. 1999

A/N: Here's Part 2!

* * *

Bugs and Daffy are still sitting in their chairs looking at the Mini-Tron 2000.

"Hey, Daff. You know I enjoyed commentating with you all these years." Bugs said to the duck, who was busy stuffing his face with popcorn.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I enjoyed working with me too." Daffy said, continuing to chow down on the popcorn. Bugs gave a great look of resentment at his colleague as he sat back in his chair.

"Don't choke on a kernel, doc..." Bugs rolled his eyes. "So next in the series, we have..."

Bugs pressed the "Preview" button, which showed him a short clip of Undertaker about to sacrifice Austin. Bugs, now wide eyed, quickly pressed the pause button. "Man...the stuff they showed back then..." Bugs said before pressing play again. Several shots of chairs, tables, ladders, and steel cages showed throughout, with one focal transparent shot of Ash facing off with Tai is in the background.

"1999!" Bugs shouted in glee.

The RAW is WAR Theme played as several shots of Animation Division Characters were shown. Superkick to Tai, Wolf's Kick to Gohan, Superman walking with Vince McMahon, and more were shown with the end being TJ raising his Title in the air.

"1999!" Daffy exclaimed. "The high point of the era! I loved this year, personally! And we're about to show you why! Press 'Play', rabbit!"

"Whateva, Doc." Bugs replied.

*Play*

The Champions as the New Year started are as followed:

Toon Champion- Gary Oak (Reign started October 18, 1998)

Toon Intercontinental Champion- James (Reign started December 28, 1998)

Toon Tag Team Champions- Arnold & Gerald (Reign started October 12, 1998)

Toon European Champion- James (Reign started December 28, 1998)

Toon Hardcore Championship- Crash Bandicoot (Reign started November 15, 1998)

Toon Women's Champion- Helga Pataki (Reign started December 21, 1998)

Got it? Good. 1999!

"1999...Good Grief..." Charlie Brown said. "What a hardcore year..."

"The best year we had. HIGHEST ratings we ever had on television was in that year." Misty said.

Let's start off with The Royal Rumble Match, where-

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_"Here is your winner; and NEW Toon Champion; TJ Dettweiller!"_

Oh...wait...

TJ earned himself a Title Match against Gary, and won his Title back even though Mr. McMahon tried his best to make it not happen.

_"Mr. McMahon's on the apron!" Bugs yelled out as Mr. McMahon grabbed TJ's head and bounced it off the ropes._

_..._

_Gary lifts TJ onto his shoulders as McMahon yells for Gary to finish him._

_*Glass Shatters. Crowd Pops. McMahon looks on in fear.*_

_STONE COLD!_

_"THE RATTLESNAKE! HE'S HERE FOR MCMAHON!" Bugs cheered._

_Steve Austin slides in the ring and Clotheslines Vince! Stone Cold flips Gary off and kicks his gut and gave him The Stunner! Gary flipped around for The Cutter from TJ!_

TJ was Champ, but McMahon didn't want Austin & Dettweiller to win. The 1999 Rumble had Vince McMahon winning The Royal Rumble, while Gary would pick up the victory for The Animation Rumble.

_Ash runs forward to Gary..._

_...Who lifts Ash onto his shoulders and hoists him out of the ring! The bell rings as Gary cheers._

**Gary Oak**

**From- Pokemon**

**Billed from- Pallet City, Kanto**

**Finisher- Shellshock (Inverted Sit-Out F5)**

**Accomplishments- 1x First Ever Toon World Champion, 3x Toon Champion, 2x Cartoon World Heavyweight Champion (First Ever), 2x Toon Intercontinental Champion, Toon Tag Team Champion (with Ash), Toon Hardcore Champion, Toon European Champion**

"I'm happy to have won that Rumble." Gary said. "1999 was my peak."

_"Austin! Dettweiller! By Wrestlemania, I'll have your asses on the ground and SCREAMING for mercy when you lose at Mania!"_

McMahon commissioned Austin to face Gary, and Champion vs. Champion with The Rock vs. TJ.

_"Dettweiller!" The Rock yelled in the ring. "You bring your ass down here and I'll whip you ass like your mom and dad at their favorite BDSM meeting! You wanna run around with your lame-ass pranks, whoopie cushions, and your 'suck eggs' jokes? The only egg that sucks is the one inside your mom that accepted your crappy-ass sperm! You walk down here with your pudgy ass, talking about being the rebel of Animation! Then The Rock breaks you down, and you'll go crying all the way back to your daddy Mickey Mouse! Scurry yourself back to class, recess is over! Tonight, Mr. Rocky is teaching you in Candy-Ass Whuping 101! IF YA SMEEELLALALALA!...What The Rock...Is...COOKIN'!"_

_..._

_Rock getting ready for a Rock Bottom as TJ gets up. Rock hooks his neck...but TJ drops him with a Cutter! But Shane McMahon smacks TJ with a chair!_

_..._

_TJ, just TRY not to make me look bad when I win my World Title back..." Gary said._

At Wrestlemania, Austin won his Title back, but...TJ wasn't so fortunate...

_Gary goes for The Shellshock...but TJ flips onto his feet and HITS THE CUTTER! TJ goes for the pin, BUT THE REF'S DOWN!_

_"No! No ref! Now what?" Bugs exclaimed._

_TJ tries to wake the referee..._

_...but SUPERMAN runs down the ramp! Superman runs in and SPEARS TJ almost in half! TJ tries to get up, but The Man of Steel gives TJ The Krytonite Crunch (Torture Rack into Backbreaker)! Superman drags Gary onto a laid out TJ._

_"Oh no! Superman!" Bugs screams._

_"But there's no referee!" Daffy points out.  
_

_Suddenly...Mr. McMahon runs out and counts the fast count!_

_123!_

_..._

_"This is a travesty!" Bugs yelled. "Mr. McMahon screwed TJ! And WHY is Superman a part of them?"_

_"Quiet, rabbit!" Daffy screamed. "Gary won! Celebrate!"_

TJ was Champion from from January 11 to March 28. The next night, Mr. McMahon declared that Gary and Superman were a part of The Corporation, as The Animation Sector. Lex Luthor was put up as leader of that area, and Superman was okay with it. As he said in a speech the next RAW after WM XV...

_"I'm in it for the Titles. Nothing more. I'll bear with Lex for a while."_

_..._

_"I'm sure this partnership between me and Mr. McMahon's Corporation will be a good one."_

TJ would come out and attack Gary as Steve Austin helped out. Superman would destroy them both, and both Superman and TJ would feud for the rest of the year. TJ would defeat Superman on one on at Backash due to Steve Austin's interference. But at Over The Edge, Superman would defeat TJ and injure him for a while. Superman was in a World Title Match, but TJ would return and have Superman win by disqualification. The two fought at Summerslam in a Playground Brawl, where Superman would be defeated by a baseball bat...laced with kryptonite. By this time, The Corporate Ministry had disbanded, Gary had left, and TJ had took out Lex. Superman was then subject to a new Batman, Terry McGuiness (Batman Beyond).

**Terry McGuiness**

**From- Batman Beyond**

**Billed from- Gotham City**

**Finisher- Diving Shadow (Money Shot)**

**Accomplishment- 2x Toon Intercontinental Champion, 1x Toon Tag Team Champion (with Tim Drake as The Dynamic Duo 2.0) Toon European Champion**

McGuiness would defeat Superman in a match at Unforgiven was Superman's last match in WWE, as he went to WCW later.

In The Toon Championship realm, Gary feuded with Ash for The Title.

_"I WILL win that Championship! I won't have Gary surpass me ANYMORE!" Ash said to Lois._

At Backlash, Gary would defeat Ash after interference from Tai Kamiya. Gary would his hold his Title from March 28 to April 19, when Action Man would defeat him.

Meanwhile, with The Poke-Digi rivalry, Matt defeated Brock at Wrestlemania XV. Ash, meanwhile, dealt with Tai.

_"The series sucks." Tai said. "The Pokemon are brain dead, they have no souls, and no free will. It's like slavery. Digimon are free and have souls. We treat them like companions."_

_"I mean, Digimon are complete wimps. They need so much in order to digivolve, and can be easily corrupted. Pokemon are pure creatures."_

_..._

_"ASH! You and me! Backlash! Falls Count Anywhere!" Tai exclaimed to Ash, who was cheering on the ramp._

The two fought at Backlash, where Ash would defeat the Digidestined. Ash would be named number contender for Action Man's Title. Gary was cashing in his rematch. Tai weaseled his way in when he told Mr. McMahon that Ash was conspiring against him. That night, RAW is WAR's Animation Division segments got the highest ratings they've ever had...

"6.3 Million People saw that match." Gohan said. "They all wanted to see Ash finally win The Title." Gohan then paused...

"...6.3 Million People were gypped."

_Gary is thrown out of the ring! Ash spies a groggy Action Man..._

_...SUPERKICK!_

_"THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT!" Bugs screamed. "PIN HIM! PIN HIM!"_

_Ash turns around AND GETS THROWN OUT BY TAI! Tai goes down and pins Action Man!_

_"NO! NO! NO!" Bugs screamed._

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_"Here is your winner; and NEW Toon Champion; Tai Kamiya!"_

_"And Ash was screwed again!" Bugs screams. "BOTH of his rivals were Champions before him!"_

_..._

_Tai gloats as Ash screams in frustration as the show comes to an end._

Action Man reigned from April 19 to May 10. Tai and Action Man fought at Over the Edge, with Tai retaining. At King of the Ring, Tai and Ash fought in a First Blood Match, where Tai won after Ash was pelted with a barbed wire bat by Sora. Tai and Ash fought once more at Fully Loaded in a Steel Cage, where Tai kicked off Ash off of the cage back down to the ring and climbed out of the cage. At Summerslam, a Six-Pack Match with Tai, Ash, Gary, Matt, Tim Drake, and Gohan took place. Digimon and Pokemon duked it out, but and Ash would finally Superkick Tai into oblivion! Tim Drake would pin Tai for his first World Title win!

Tai reigned from May 10 to August 22. Tim Drake would reign as Toon Champion from August 22 to November 14, when Gary Oak defeated Tim for The Title. Gary would once again reign into the next millennium.

In The Intercontinental Championship picture, James fought Ash in a Construction Site Fight (A fight where the arena looks like a construction site. This match spawned a famous scene where Ash Superkicked James into a cement spinner. Ash would go on to win The Eurocontinental Title. However, Ash would lose The Intercontinental Title to Yusuke.

James reigned from December 28, 1998 to January 24, 1999. Ash reigned from January 24 to February 22.

Yusuke defended his Title against Goku at Wrestlemania XV. Yusuke would win by diqualification, but Goku would screw Yusuke out of his Title the night after against Gohan.

Yusuke reigned from February 22 to March 29. Gohan would reign from March 29 to August 22, when Agent Jay won the strap. Jay held it from August 22 to October 18, when Gary would defeat him. However, on December 30 on Smackdown!, rookie Henry Wong would defeat Gary. This would somewhat make Ash jealous of the boy. But that's for 2000...

In European terms, Ash had held on to the Euro-Title after Yusuke won The IC Title. Ash held The Title from January 22 to March 29, (The night after Ash defeated Shawn Michaels at Wrestlemania XV) when Tai caused Ash to lose to Izzy. Izzy held The Title from March 29 to June 27 when Izzy was defeated by Brock. Brock held The Title from June 27 to July 26, when Tai defeated him to hold two Titles. Tai held it from July 26 to August 16, when Tai lost it to TJ Dettweiller due to interference. TJ and Linus would fight again after Summerslam, this time for The European Title. TJ and Linus fought at Unforgiven in a Blanket Match (Similar to a Texas Bull-rope Match, where the two have to tap the four corners of the ring). Linus would win the match and The European Championship from TJ, who caused Linus to lose it the next day to Brock.

TJ reigned from August 16 to September 26. Linus reigned from September 26 to September 27, giving him the shortest reign for The Toon European Title. Brock would reign from September 27 to the next year.

Arnold and Gerald had The Titles from October 12, 1998 to March 28 1999 at Wrestlemania XV, when Bizarro & Solomon Grundy won The Titles.

_"Me Bizzaro..." Bizzaro said. "This Grundy. We Tag Champions for long time..."_

They formed "The Outcasts" and held the Titles until August 22 Summerslam, when they'd lose the Titles in a turmoil match to Vince & Mikey. Vince & Mikey held The Titles until September 17, when Crash & Conker (Bad to the Fur) defeated them. Then A & G would win The Titles back on September 24 the next week. A & G then feuded with Matt & Tai over The Titles for the next month. Matt and Tai would defeat them on October 17 at No Mercy in a Tables Match. This was the start of The Extreme Team.

"Me and Matt..." Tai said, exhausted over his Tables Match, "We're extreme. We do things that normal people don't do."

_"We're The Extreme Team!" Matt exclaimed. "And tonight...was the BIRTH of hardcore!"_

The Extreme Team held it from October 17 to the next year.

In Light Heavyweight terms, a contest was held to determine the first Light Heavyweight Champion in August. Trunks would go on to win The Title at Summerslam, becoming The First Toon Light Heavyweight Champion, and hold it from August 22 to August 23, when Gus (Recess) defeated him in an upset victory. Trunks would later win it back on August 30. Trunks held it again from August 30 to the next year.

In Hardcore Title news, Crash would become the second longest reigning Champ when he held The Titles until June 27, when Crash lost The Title to Conker. The Squirrel and Bandicoot feuded until Summerslam, when Crash won The Belt back. Conker held The Title from June 27 to August 22. Crash would form a team with Conker called "Bad to the Fur", but The Bandicoot lost his Belt to Lex Luthor on September 20. Lex held The Title from September 20 until October 17, when Crash would win his Title back. Crash would reign from October 25, when Wolfgang won it and carried it into the next year.

In Women's Title news, Helga held The Title from December 28, 1998 to March 28, 1999, when a returning Chun-Li returned and won it from Helga at Wrestlemania. Chun-Li reigned from March 28 to June 27 at King of the Ring, when Sora won her first Women's Title.

Sora and Misty fought over The Title, with Misty winning it at Summerslam. Sora reigned from June 27 to August 22. Misty and Sora had a Ladder Match at Unforgiven, which Sora won to gain her Title back. Misty reigned from August 22 to September 26. Sora would reign into the next year.

"1999 was out best year." Ash said. "Incredible matches, great rivalries...my breakout moments..."

"1999 was a great year." Gohan said. "But next year was a my personal favorite. 1998 was a huge change, but 2000 showed true change. Especially for me."

"The next year..." Tai said. "What a year..."

Glimpses of next year showed themselves, as The Digidestined debuted two new kids; TK & Kari. TK, extremely little, was put into a WWE Title Match against Triple H because Vince McMahon felt that The Digidestined had disrespected him. Triple H would destroy poor little TK, but Matt, Izzy, and Tai would run out and attack Triple H. This action of rebellion against The Boss caused The Digidestined turn face. But Ash's jealousy against Henry Wong and his win over Gary (someone Ash could never beat) caused Ash do something extremely risky. Something that would turn everything topsy turvy in the Animation Division.

And one man would shock the world of wrestling with a special announcement that saddened millions.

Next up...2000...True Change Abounds...

* * *

A/N: Watch out for 2000! Soon!


End file.
